


Heaven isn't too Far Away

by KottaKitty



Series: The K-Science Rock Club [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rock of ages - Freeform, bar owner au, rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton Geizler is the best technician manager in the whole of America (according to him that is) but the only problem is, he’s not the best with health and safety. What does that matter though? He works at a rock club, the party is more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This event is mentioned in my other fic in this AU "I Hate Myself for Loving You" so please give that a read if you want :)

Newton Geizler is the best technician manager in the whole of America (according to him that is) but the only problem is, he’s not the best with health and safety. What does that matter though? He works at a rock club, the party is more important.

It was a Saturday night just like every other Saturday night at the K-Science club. Packed with people and even more waiting to get in outside. Business was booming, drinks were being sold left, right and centre. The club was doing better than ever and it looked like nothing could go wrong.

Until Newt noticed one of the lights blow out above the stage while a band were performing. The light wasn’t an important one, just a little green one that added hardly anything too the atmosphere of the stage. Any other technician’s manager would have just left it, but of course Newt wasn’t just any tech manager and he jumped in to Action as soon as he saw it.

He made his way up a flight of stairs to the top balcony, where people could come if they wanted to have their drink and not constantly be barged in too by dancers. From the balcony he’d just have too lean over the banister and reach over above the stage. 

This was very dangerous for obvious reasons, but he’d done it tonnes of times before. Besides there was no one underneath the light s anyway, Herman liked to keep a gap there between the stage and spectators in case the lights all did come down. Newt thinks Herman worries too much (but he kind of likes that about him).

Newt stretched out towards the broken light, he’d just have to put a new bulb in and it would be fine. He strained a little, but managed to grab it. For some reason (Newt guessed it was probably the few drinks he’d had that evening) he forgot how hot lights get when they’ve been on for so long.

When his hand made contact with the hot metal it took a second for his body to react to the pain, but the moment it did he flinched violently and the sudden movement caused him to completely lose his balance. In a panic he reached out for anything to save him, but all he managed to grab was a few wires which broke strayed away, standing no chance at holding his body weight. 

He fell and it was quite a drop down onto the floor. But luckily there was some form of padding in this area, just to stop much damage being done to any fallen lights, not fallen Newts. 

Newt landed with a shout of pain, he was in a very dazed state and so confused about what had just happened. He couldn’t tell whether the band had stopped playing or if the fall had knocked out his hearing. Everything was a blur but he could just make out the lighting fixture above him beginning too fall. Those wires he grabbed on too must have been pretty important. Welling up all he had left in his disorientates state he managed to roll on to his side. Thus he just managed to miss being crushed by the heavy technology. 

He lay completely still after that, he really had no idea what to do. He knew he hadn’t gone deaf though because he could certainly head people calling out too him. He could feel that he was about too pass out, but as he faded away newt swore he could make out the sound of his bosses panicked voice yelling at him.

*

Herman was in a constant state of contentment these days. Of Couse the money was great, but that wasn’t really what was making him so happy. He had hired a new lighting technician a while back. At first Herman was completely indifferent about the smaller man; he just seemed like someone who was enthusiastic about the job and more than qualified. But over the few weeks the technician had been working there for Hermann had actually grown rather fond of him. Newton was so much more than another rocker in need of a job. He seemed to radiate life and always knew exactly what to say. It also helped that he was capable of an educated convocation (and that was a very handsome man, but Herman would never openly say that). Newt was amazing at his job, the concerts that took place at K-Science had never looked better; Herman often wondered how Newton managed it. 

The manager of the K-science club didn’t actually like to spend much time with the people in the club, it wasn’t that he thought he was better than them- partying just wasn’t his thing. Herman had been having a quiet evening alone to himself, listening to a few of his records and reading over a few pieces of paper work. He looked forward to 3am, because that’s when the club shuts for the evening and Newt comers upstairs from his daily chat with Herman before heads home. The time right now was about 2:30, “Not too long now.” He thought with a small smile as he got up to stretch his legs.

It was then he heard a loud series of (very expensive) sounding noises, followed by silence then panicked yelling. Herman bit his lip irritably as he made his way out of his office and down a small flight of stairs to the club floor. 

A huge crowd was forming in front of the stage, this wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary but the band weren’t playing. In fact they were looking down over the stage with concern etched on to their faces. Herman suddenly felt very nervous. It was clear something had gone very wrong. He made his way over to the outskirts of the crowd, not really wanting to barge his way to the front. 

Herman was about to make his way through when Tendo, one of the bartenders, practically fell out of the crowd “Dude! Oh my god-“ he gasped looking either heavily stoned or shocked, Herman couldn’t quite tell.

“What happened? Is it going to cost much? Tendo how seri-“ Herman began questioning looking at the crowd with a furrowed brow.

“Oh man, shit, its Newt! He fell from the lights when he tried fixing something mid show I- I saw him go I could have stopped him shit man.” Tendo ran a very shaky hand through his hair “I’m gunna call an ambulance.” He said, practically sprinting off up the stairs to Herman’s office.

It took a sickening moment for what Tendo had just said to sink in to Herman. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he looked up to where the lights used to be. “Newton…” he trailed off in shock. He spotted Raleigh (a new bartender Tendo had been training that evening) and quickly grabbed his arm “The bar is closed, clear everyone out as fast as possible.” Herman demanded in a monotonous voice, not even waiting for Raleigh’s reply he turned back to the commotion. Adrenalin suddenly took over his body and Herman shoved his way through the crowd to Newt, calling out his friends name hoping that he would find his companion conscious and grinning like a fool at him. Of course Herman had no such luck.


	2. I'm Closer to it Everyday

Hospitals are so not rock and roll. Newt was all alone is his boring white room with absolutely nothing to do. He may have just survived a seriously life threatening accident, but he was fine, honestly! 

He hadn’t long woken up, and a nurse had just told him he was allowed visitors now. He was a little disappointed to not have a mad rush of people coming to check on him after that. He was a rock star after all. Okay, he was a technician but that’s still kind of rock star so whatever.

It took a whole 10 minutes for someone to actually show up, and he was pretty surprised to find that that someone was his boss, Herman. Newt was surprised because he was pretty sure Herman hated him. “Wait, shit, what if he’s come here to fire me?” Newt suddenly panicked, bringing down the lights would have cost so much money and damage like that is inexcusable.

“Newton.” Herman began in a stern tone 

“Shit shit shit.” Newt thought, he was soooo fired. He nodded to Herman nervously “Hey man.” He coughed, trying to cover up his nerves.

“How are you feeling? Sorry I couldn’t have gotten here sooner, I had to lock up the club and work out refunds for the guests and-“he stopped himself “Sorry, err, again. This is about you Newton.”

“No man its fine if anyone needs to apologise it me. I messed up real bad tonight.” He went to scratch his hair as he spoke, only to feel bandages wrapped around his skull “How have I not noticed those yet?” he furrowed his brow and looked up.

Herman laughed quietly “Before I came in I was told you’ve not been awake long, do you even know what sort of a state you’re in?” he looked very concerned.

“She said something about a concussion or a cracked skull or whatever… I don’t know I was still kind of waking up when she told me.” Newt smiled sheepishly “But I feel just peachy so it can’t be that bad right?”

“It’s probably because of the amount of painkillers you are on right now Newton” Herman rolled his eyes “I can guarantee if it went for that you would be ‘just peachy’ as you put it.” He said sarcastically as he pulled a chair up next to Newts bad and sat down.

“Yeah I guess so...” Newt mumbled. They were silent for a long time after that, just the steady hums and beeps of several monitors in the room filling the air around them. “Listen man, can you just fire me and get this over with?”

Herman perked up at the sentence “What?”

“Well you’re just here to fire me, I get that- I mean I really messed up the bar and then all that refund money. Fuck, I’m so sorry about all this.” he frowned.

“Newton I’m not going to fire you.” Herman said abruptly much to Newts surprise.

“Huh? Say they again?” it couldn’t have been right, it must have just be a bit out of it still, Herman did say that those pain killers are pretty powerful.

“I’m not going to fire you for god’s sake!” Herman look offended at the fact the Newt had even thought he would have done such a thing “You were just trying to do your job, you are not at fault. I should have invested in a higher quality of lighting fixture.”

“The lights were fine I was just a little too rock and roll with my method of execution you know?” he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. To be honest, he was still relived and shocked to find out that Herman had no intentions of firing him for this, the information was having a little trouble sinking in.

“Look we can argue about who is at fault all evening, or we can both just be happy you are okay?” Herman rubbed his temple in agitation, it was clear that this evening had been particularly stressful for him.

“Yeah I guess so.” He looked over at Herman and noted just how tired the older man looked “hey, um, you should go home or something? You look really tired and I’m sure you don’t want my company for the night do you.” That last part came off as a joke but newt thought it was also the truth. He’d love to spend the evening with Herman. Not in like a sexual way (yet) but just getting to know him, Herman was so mysterious to Newt.

“No, I think I’ll just stay here for the night.” He sat up rubbing his eyes, “I’m used to being up all night anyway, sleeping now would be pointless, I can’t mess up my sleep schedule.”

“True true.” Newt agreed trying not to giggle at the fact that Herman has a sleep schedule. Newt was more of an ‘only sleep when you’re tired’ kind of person.

That night was honestly one of the most relaxing evenings of both of their lives. It only took a seriously life threatening accident and Newton’s unbelievably good luck (fortune does favour the brave after all) for Newt and Herman to actually spend some quality time together. 

Newt was discharged from the hospital in the next few days, and Herman had insisted on paying all of the hospital bills for the technician. Which Newt really appreciated, he was quite poor. Newt was supposed to stay home for at least a week’s paid leave after being let out, just to let himself fully recover. But there was no way he could stay away from K-science for a week, so he would just spend the evenings quietly in Herman’s office (with the man in question) just listening to the sound s of the club below. Occasionally he’d help Herman out with simple tasks like booking the next band’s to play ect. Herman and Newton got along better than either of them had ever expected, and from then on they’d always been that little bit more co-dependent on one and other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ;D be sure to check out my other works in this series :) thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Heaven by Warrent you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrSdXtFJG20


End file.
